


Waiting, Watching, Wondering

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basco/Marvelous, AU, warning for references to character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting, Watching, Wondering

Basco's voice was weak, barely a bubble in the back of his throat. 

"Am I dying, Marvy-chan?"

Marvelous wasn't fond of lying. He was quite good at it., but on the whole he preferred not to. "Yes," he said shortly. 

"I'm sorry." The second word dissolved into a coughing fit. Marvelous held the straw to Basco's lips. Basco sipped, just a little, then sagged back against the pillow. 

Marvelous shrugged. "I know."

Basco's eyes were a little brighter, but Marvelous had seen the size of the wound in his chest, and the doctors had said it was only a matter of time. He didn't get his hopes up. Even his preferred doctor hadn't had anything good to say. Maybe he shouldn't've bothered bringing him in, but it was Basco. . .

"Where am I?"

"Hospital."

"And the Galleon?"

"Nearby."

"Is AkaRed here?"

"Not yet." 

Same questions, asked at least fifteen times now, since Basco's memory was shot. 

He coughed again, then went so alarmingly still that Marvelous couldn't stop himself from jolting forward, two fingers across his neck to check for a pulse. The machines couldn't be relied on, nothing else could be relied on, not when it was his Basco --

"I love you." The tiniest of voices. 

Marvelous allowed himself to sag a little. "I -- I love you, too."

* * *

When he went outside for water, the others were there. Of course they were. He let Luka near slam him against a wall, while Ahim snapped, "Luka-san!" and Don rubbed his eyes. 

Joe just watched, troubled. He understood, even if the others didn't. Even if he didn't like it. 

"It'll be over soon," Marvelous said for what felt like the thousandth time, while Luka backed off, swearing under her breath. "There's no harm in letting him believe." 

Marvelous wasn't fond of lying. But he did it when he had to.


End file.
